


岁岁有你

by CraneCockleShell



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraneCockleShell/pseuds/CraneCockleShell





	岁岁有你

回到基地后习惯了电竞作息的其他人在楼下摊开了三幅桌游，大有要通宵的架势，然后自觉把楼上的空间留给了这半个月以来好不容易说上话的小情侣。

王柳羿上楼后拎拎队服短袖的领口，六月的天气已经足够热了，光是从车里走到基地这么一段路都让他的后背汗涔涔的。他走进浴室想冲个凉，关门的时候却被另一只骨节分明的手拦住了。

喻文波刚挤进门内就接受到了男朋友似笑非笑的眼神，王柳羿挑挑眉后靠着洗手台，一副敌不动我不动等着他解释的样子，只好生硬地引起话题，“蓝哥，谈谈不？”

“可以呀。”看着喻文波欲言又止的神情，王柳羿也大致明白了他的话里有话，却也不挑破甚至还要反着来，“不过等我洗完澡再说。”

心有灵犀总是存在于这种地方，王柳羿歪着头装得一本正经的样子，戏谑的笑意却是连镜片都阻挡不住，还是忍不住从他眼睛里溜了出来。那喻文波也懒得铺垫什么话，把门关上后大步走到人面前，揽过王柳羿的腰，另一只手覆上他搭在洗手台上的右手，去亲王柳羿的嘴唇。

半个月没有进行过这样如此亲密的触碰，唇和唇贴上的一瞬间两人皆是发出了声满足的喟叹，甚至没来得及由浅入深细细描摹爱人的唇形，喻文波搭在人腰上的手就急不可耐地顺着脊背流畅的线条上移扣住了王柳羿的后脑勺，偏过头后舌尖长驱直入勾着王柳羿和他胡搅蛮缠。

小狼狗一样的男朋友憋了十几天的委屈都不知道找谁说去，毛茸茸的尾巴和耳朵都快耷拉下来了。这下像找到了情感的宣泄口，谁能够抵抗这狂风骤雨一样落在他全身的喜欢。王柳羿对喻文波难得如此急躁的动作招架不住，浴室本就不大，在短促的换气间情难自禁漏出了暧昧的呻吟，被优良的回音效果晕染地色情而诱人。

喻文波像是一口气要把这段时间没有完成的亲热一次性补回来，压着人抵在背后的镜子上轻咬了几分钟才舍得放开王柳羿。小辅助热得有些缺氧，冷白色的皮肤抹上一层浅浅的红，让喻文波顿时想起奶油蛋糕尖端的那颗樱桃，表面裹着水润的光泽，喂进嘴里后才知道究竟有多么饱满多汁。

王柳羿抬起手擦擦被啃得发麻的嘴唇，没想到喻文波又凑了上来在他手心轻舔了起来。平日里也不见他的AD这么黏人，现在却和犯了肌肤饥渴症般并无二致。身上的队服短袖因为细密的汗珠而紧紧地贴合着后背，热的要命，触碰到的舌尖在温度上却仿佛更胜一筹，更别提喻文波深邃眼里恣意横生的欲望此刻正在无声叫嚣着说要占有他，随随便便添上了一把炽热薪火就看到那四起的红光照彻长空，不断席卷吞噬着他教他一同坠入无边汪洋。

之前从没见过这样的喻文波，龙有逆鳞虎有禁脔，他也可以算得上是喻文波为数不多的软肋之一，从身边离开后少说萎靡个把月。如今差点失去王柳羿的事实还在不断敲打着他的心，伤口勉强愈合却还是留下了一道疤痕。

王柳羿也不知自己到底还残存着多少理智，但是直觉告诉他如果此刻不推开喻文波，被他的AD难得表露出来的孤狼野性迷晕了眼蒙蔽了心，接下来的事态会完全不受控制。心里百转千回，王柳羿想请教过去的自己是怎么拒绝喻文波的，翻遍了所有的记忆仍是得不出一个恰当的方法。

“杰克哥你能不能等我先洗完澡呀？身上黏答答的实在是不舒服。”最终他回忆起喻文波好像每次都对他这种刻意放软拖长的腔调没辙，尝试性地开口哄人，“之后要怎么样都随便你。”

到底是感情经历白的和纸一样的少年，天真地以为在爱人面前撒娇这一手段无时无刻都好用透顶。一句话中停顿的喘息也数不清有多少次，成功地让燎原之势绵延不尽，喻文波看着小辅助脸上完全无法隐藏住的情动觉得自己快要爆炸了，直接将王柳羿的眼镜摘下放到架子上，手从人的裤子边缘伸了进去，凑过去在王柳羿的耳边逐字诱哄道，“那就一起洗。”

 

04

半推半就间两人下半身的衣物都被喻文波利索地扒干净了，王柳羿自知现下这状况抵抗已经无用了，乖乖被喻文波拐着进了淋浴间。

喻文波紧紧地抱着他，力度大到像是要把王柳羿揉碎在自己的怀里，偏头轻轻用虎牙的尖端叼着爱人后颈处的那块皮肉，汗珠的微咸混着熟悉的香水味齐齐戳刺着他的味蕾，明明是再闷热不过的夏天，却让喻文波联想到金秋早晨被露水打湿的桂花。他伸手扭开身旁的开关，冰凉的水柱从头顶的莲蓬头喷洒而下，很快就变得温热。

额前的刘海很快被完全打湿散成一缕缕的，水珠顺着发尖不断滴落滑进王柳羿的眼睛里，疼得睁不开眼，“喻文波你疯了？”

“想你想的快疯了。”

带着怨气的质问被从善如流的情话尽数堵了回去，明明最近委屈的人是他自己，但喻文波好像的确没少忍气吞声，王柳羿瞬间没了脾气，他们两个上身的队服还好好地穿在身上，他还不忘提醒在他身上胡乱动作的人别太过火。

可过不过火又哪里是他能控制的。宽松的队服在水的作用下变成了紧身款，因为重力而下垂堪堪遮住了王柳羿的腿根，身体的曲线基本上都一览无余，队标上方两个凸起的小点尤为的明显。喻文波凑上去啄吻着王柳羿的耳根，手上即使隔着层布料也对胸前那两点产生了莫大的兴趣，轻拢慢捻抹复挑百般动作都用上了，本想挑逗着让王柳羿开口求他把衣服脱了，没想到最后倒是自己先忍不住，把两人的衣服脱了扔到了洗衣机边上。

闹了半天终是坦诚相见，喻文波的吻顺着耳根一路下移，越亲越重，愈发色情，想让眼前这个人身上都留下与自己欢爱过的痕迹，要不是王柳羿拦着他，裸露出来的侧颈也要遭殃。喻文波不满地哼哼两声，张口衔住了眼前小辅助的乳头，拿粗糙的舌苔去碾、拿饱满的唇珠去磨，花样百出。虽然因为高强度的训练两人做过的次数不算特别多，但是喻文波却记得他蓝哥情爱时的每一处偏好，知道他喜欢让自己帮他舔，只是拉不下面子求他而已。

不过这恰好符合了他那点恶趣味的性癖，喻文波也乐意效劳。

被含入的那一刻王柳羿整个人都向上弹了弹，不知道是被刺激到的条件反射还是在顺从内心的情欲想将奶尖送得更深一点。听着小辅助无法自控的呜咽声，喻文波唇齿间忍不住漏出几声得意的轻笑，在水汽氤氲中依然真切的传到了王柳羿耳里。呼出的热气打在深色乳晕附近，本来不大的奶尖儿这下被玩到珍珠一样的大小。

喻文波站直身从置物架上拿过刚刚带进淋浴间的润滑剂，嘬了口王柳羿肉嘟嘟的脸蛋，“先让你舒服完，等会儿爷干进来的时候别喊停，你撒娇也没用。”说着往手心里挤了小半管润滑剂，透明的膏状体混着温热的水在手心化开泛着晶亮，拿两根手指沾完就向王柳羿臀尖附近摸索，熟门熟路探到了那隐秘的穴口。

被异物填满的感觉实在过于奇妙，欲求不满的开关此刻被打开了，喻文波的手指一伸进来起初还有些干涩的阻隔，膏体被高热的甬道化开之后肠肉就争先恐后地攀附了上来。“蓝哥你是不是也很想我？”水滴落接触到瓷砖的滴答声把喻文波的声音模糊得暧昧又性感，让王柳羿再次意识到他早就不是初见时的那个毛头小子了。

三年前他们虽然也不曾兄友弟恭，但好歹喻文波也不会做什么出格的举动。现在的他各种意义上都变得成熟而有魅力，用着变声期后陷入情潮中的磁性声线说着些荤话，王柳羿想到这舒服的呻吟都变得虚无缥缈，只好胡乱应着说想的要死。喻文波满意地继续动作，两根修长的手指在细窄的甬道里大开大合。

喻文波想让他舒服的心不假，已经伸入了第三根手指，右手握住王柳羿因为情欲的刺激已经完全抬头的性器，褪开包皮沾了马眼处的黏液和着手心里残余的润滑剂，在柱身上快速地撸动了几下，还不忘照顾到两个囊袋。清心寡欲许久的小辅助哪里遭得住这种前后夹击，舒爽的生理眼泪混着淋下来的水不自觉淌了一脸。

“今天比赛前就想着这么做了。”王柳羿平日在他面前不怎么摘下眼镜，喻文波只好趁着赛前化妆的间隙偷看小辅助没了镜片阻隔的漂亮眼睛。真的是像猫一样的人，可爱聪慧，被欺负的时候也会发出猫咪般软糯的声音。现在这双盛满水汽的眼距他不过五六公分，眼角抹上的红是他见过世上最夺人心魄的颜色，喻文波觉得自己命都能给他。

猛烈的快感顺着脊柱汹涌而来，王柳羿彻底站不住了整个人挂在男朋友身上，抿着唇角也挡不住呻吟声，在喻文波怀里射了出来。

“乖，转过身去。”喻文波也不让小辅助歇着，亲自消灭唇间的那最后一点距离，狠狠吻上他给予了十分偏爱的下唇逼着王柳羿回神，而后调小了水压把自己小腹上的白浊液体刮的一滴不剩往人白嫩嫩的臀尖上抹去，捏着人臀肉揉玩了两下，“刚刚说好的，该轮到我了。”

谁跟你说好的，明明是你自己一个人在自说自话。王柳羿心下愤懑不已，却还是乖乖顺从着他的AD背过身去。漂亮瘦弱的脊背线条此刻全部暴露在了喻文波的眼皮底下，他倒也不像刚开始的时候那么心急，将目光投向了王柳羿那双笔直的腿。

这双腿到底被多少人称赞多少人觊觎，喻文波想着都觉得头皮发麻烦躁的不行。不过还好，腿根处的绝对领域只能被他一个人看见享用。龟头轻轻在穴口处打着转儿，继而转移目标朝着那条诱惑力拉满的腿缝浅浅地插着。

大腿内侧的嫩肉被粗大的性器不断摩擦着，昂扬的头部时不时蹭到会阴处，除了让王柳羿感受到酥麻火辣的痛意以外根本没有解决半点欲望上的渴求。“呜……你别闹了疼，快点儿进来行不行啊……”

话音刚落王柳羿的前胸就完全贴上了墙壁，哪怕淋浴间里的温度已经足够高了，瓷砖表面还是很凉，小辅助光脚踩着水花下意识想后退，下一秒方才在腿间磨磨蹭蹭的那根东西就卷着水一捅到底，后背位的姿势深到可怕，硕大的龟头碾过浅处的敏感点将许久未经爱抚的嫩肉彻底操开，插的王柳羿眼神都有些涣散，语言系统失去了把控嗯嗯啊啊叫个不  
停，传进喻文波的耳朵里无疑没有比这更好的催情剂了。

说白了王柳羿也只是一阶宅男，体力消耗地堪称迅速，很快就站不住软了腿却不经意间方便喻文波操得更深，顶出了一连串支离破碎的浪叫，王柳羿明显感觉到埋在自己体内肆意作恶的东西平白无故又胀大了一圈。喻文波抱着王柳羿的胯骨给了他一个支撑点，闭着眼在人脊背上胡乱印着吻，身下抽插的速度不减反增甚至还玩起了九浅一深的戏码。

正在情欲巅峰的王柳羿哪能受得了爱人现在这般作怪的恶作剧，意识到自己该掌握点主导权之后故意收缩着穴肉包夹着身后想要撤退的柱身，像是无声的挽留。骤然变得更加紧致的穴道让喻文波爽得倒吸一口凉气，再次狠狠操进去揉平了穴口的每一处皱褶。

头顶淋下的水柱流在两个人交叠的身体间短暂地蓄成一个小水池，饱满的臀肉拍打在小腹上的时候连着水花四溅，织出了极度暧昧的混响效果。肉刃进出小穴的视觉冲击不比直奔大脑的触觉反馈逊色多少，光是明显的色差就已经足够淫糜了，可此刻喻文波听着伴在耳畔的喘息声却不合时宜地再次想起乐前段时间没有王柳羿的日子，身下的动作忍不住粗暴起来，死命顶撞着的劲道像是要让王柳羿契在自己身上。

“喻……喻文波你慢点，我受不了……”除了压抑不住的呻吟王柳羿很少在激烈的情事中开口，现下本来只带着情欲的沙哑嗓音此刻染上了哭腔，看来是真的被欺负地过分了点。喻文波被提醒着放满了动作，搂着王柳羿胯部的手顺着柔软的肚皮再次揉上左胸前发硬的一点，右手覆上人的脸颊轻柔地向后扳过，急不可耐地吻了上去。

“王柳羿，你答应我。”喻文波很少这么郑重地喊他的名字，往日听不出什么情绪波动的声音此刻竟是藏着显而易见的颤抖，“以后如果再发生什么事情，我们一起扛。”

“我会站在原地等着你跟上来，你不许不理我，不许丢下我，好不好。”

王柳羿抬手拨开喻文波额前的刘海，揉了揉他的头发，在他脸上还没消下去的痘印上轻啄了一口，笑道，“好，我们以后一起向前。”

喻文波得到了安心的回答后鼻头忍不住发酸，不过他拒不承认是被王柳羿简简单单的一句话惹得他百味交集心潮澎湃，在射出来之前咬上王柳羿肩膀上的薄薄一层肉，印下个牙印留做标记。

这个人是他的。

他的光回来了。


End file.
